


Even Agents Need A Vacation

by stephenrogers (Sarahj7)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, and its not Fitz, lots of kisses after that, only one of them knows what they're doing, so fucking cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahj7/pseuds/stephenrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons enjoy a nice Coulson-ordered few days off in the city of love. Coulson, being the fanboy that he is, knows exactly what will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Agents Need A Vacation

“You know I love my job but I am just beyond elated that Coulson has given us a couple days off just you and me. Gives us a chance to just walk around, sight-see, have regular fun like regular people, right Fitz?”

“It feels like a lot of pressure to me. It feels like if I don’t have fun in these couple days that I’ve failed a mission. You know what I’m saying Jemma?”

“Well Fitz, I guess we’ve just gotta make sure we have fun then!” Simmons takes her friend by the hand and begins to run. Fitz looks up as the Eiffel tower gets closer and closer. Of course they both wondered why Coulson sent the two to the city of love for their holiday, but they just shrugged it off and decided to just appreciate their time together.

“Elevator or stairs?” Jemma asks as they reach the base of the tower, looking up and marvelling at the gargantuan structure before her.

“I feel like May would want us to take the stairs, to work on our fitness, but I feel like Coulson would want us to take the elevator, to take advantage of our vacation.”

“Elevator it is then!” Simmons sprints to the end of the elevator line, leaving Fitz awkwardly jogging to catch up.

It takes the two about half an hour to get to the top of the tower.

“This is kind of underwhelming.” says Fitz.

“Are you kidding Fitz? This is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen!” Her eyes are alight, and she’s showing more teeth than Fitz has ever seen.

“Come on Jemma, you’ve seen the Great Pyramids of Giza, you’ve seen the Great Barrier Reef, you can’t be serious!” Fitz knows that the view really is beautiful, but he wouldn’t at any stretch say it’s the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“I will not hesitate to throw you off this tower right now Leopold! Get that stick out of your arse and just enjoy the view!” Jemma is caught off guard by her own swearing. She likes to think she’s a proper and polite lady so she tries not to do that.

The two stand up there in almost silence for a short while, until Jemma says “I don’t see why people think that it’s so romantic up here.”

“Yeah, really I couldn’t be in less of a romantic mood right now.” Fitz lies. He looks at Simmons and studies her face as she looks at the city. Her eyes are still so lit up and excited even after having been up there for over 20 minutes. Her mouth is only slightly open now, and he can see her tongue touching the tip of her teeth through her bright pink lips. He wants so bad to tilt her chin toward him and explore her mouth with his tongue. He wants to, but he doesn’t. What he doesn’t know is that she wants to do just the same.

“My stomach is grumbling like a beast Fitz, we best get heading out to dinner.” Jemma says with her hand on her tummy and a disgruntled look on her face.

“What kind of thing would you like to eat Jemma? I mean obviously we’ve gotta eat something really French, but I’m definitely open to suggestion.”

“I don’t know, I could probably really go for some traditional French onion soup! And maybe some nice French bread!”

“There’s probably a cafe somewhere around here where you can get one of those, I guess I’ll have one too. And we can split a croissant or something. Everyone who’s ever been to France has told me that I have to eat the bread and pastry. I’ve got a feeling that’s all we’ll be eating for the next couple of days.”

“That sounds just delightful, well let’s get out of here then.” The two get back into the elevator and go back down to the ground. They walk for a few blocks before they find a cafe that looks promising. The food is out on display and looks and smells delicious, but in the outdoor seating area nearly 75% of the people are smoking. As much as Simmons is absolutely disgusted, she decides that all the cafes are probably going to be the same way and she’ll just have to deal with it. Seemingly everyone smokes in Paris, Simmons knows there’s really no way for her to avoid it.

FitzSimmons grab a seat near the food counter, and their waitress is around almost immediately. The two spend a lot of time in cafes so they know that the closer they sit to the food counter the quicker they get served.

“English?” Fitz asks.

“Yes monsieur, what can I get for you?”

“The lady and I will both have a bowl of your French onion soup, we’ll have a croissant to share, I’ll have a cappuccino-”

“And I’ll have a soy french vanilla latte one pump extra hot hold the whip.”

“Alright, and that’s all?”

“Yes, thank you miss.” Simmons says.

“Wow Jemma, I really didn’t take you to be a coffee snob.”  
“Oh I’m really not, I’ve always just wanted to place an order like that. It was really quite fun.” Fitz notices her eyes squint as her smile spreads across her face.

“Maybe I’ll have to try it sometime.”

*

“I’ve never had French onion soup before, I sure hope it’s good.” Jemma says after a few seconds of silence.

“My mum used to make it a lot for me when I was a kid, which is odd considering I’m Scottish, but anyway it was delicious. If you don’t like the taste of onions you obviously won’t like it, but I’m assuming you like them considering you wanted to try the soup.”

“I’m certainly not opposed to onions. I obviously wouldn’t eat them on their own, but on burgers or in salad they’re quite nice.”

“I hope it will be enough food for dinner, I guess maybe we should have gone to a proper restaurant instead of this cafe.”

“Well if it’s not enough we could always order a sandwich or something too, everything here looks so good.”

“Your drinks madame and monsieur,” says the waitress as she places the drinks on the table.

“Oh miss we’re not married.” replies Simmons, a light pink crossing her cheeks.

“Oh what a shame, you two look like such a sweet couple. Maybe it is coming soon?” The waitress winks at Fitz and he blushes violently. His pale Scottish skin makes him very susceptible to a tomato-red blush. The waitress, probably feeling bad for embarrassing her customers, leaves.

“How awkward was that oh my goodness,” Simmons whispers to Fitz, “Isn’t it funny how she thought we were a couple?”

“I’ve never been mistaken for married before, it actually felt kind of nice. I look a lot younger than I am so it’s nice to be treated like a proper adult for a change. And any man and woman eating together in the city of love will obviously look like a couple.”

“Oh come on Fitz, I treat you like an adult.”

“That’s different though, you’re my best friend, you know me so well. And we’re about the same age, so obviously you’d treat me just the same as you’d treat yourself. It’s May and Coulson who sometimes treat me like a kid. Like I’m their little gadget monkey.”

“Oh Fitz you know they don’t think of you like that. They know you’re an adult. I guess I know how you feel though, they-” Simmons is cut off mid sentence by a waterfall of soup falling onto her chest and coating her blouse.

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry miss, is there anything I can do? I’ll give you your meal for free, I don’t think I have a shirt in the back I can give you though, let me check-” The waitress who spilled the soup says, face red and embarrassed.

“It’s okay Jemma, you can have my cardigan. It has buttons up the front so it can cover you. It’ll do til we can get back to our hotel.”

“Oh thank you so much miss, and thank you too Fitz. I’ll just go to the restroom and get cleaned up.” Simmons takes Fitz cardigan and heads to the bathroom. She gets her blouse as dry as she can and buttons Fitz’ grandpa cardigan over her camisole. She feels like an 80 year old man but at least she’s not covered in soup. By the time she returns two humongous bowls of soup and a huge croissant are on the table. Fitz is patiently waiting for Simmons’ return before he begins to eat.

“Thank you for waiting for me, and thank you for lending me your sweater, you really are a lifesaver. Lets take our first bites at the same time. 3... 2... 1...” They both take a huge spoonful of their soup and put it in their mouths quickly.

“Isn’t this the best free soup you’ve ever had Fitz?”

“I think it’s the best soup I’ve had period. Holy shit.” Jemma cringes a little at Fitz’ swear. Neither of them swear very often at all, and whenever they do it feels awkward and off-putting.

The two continued to eat their soup while Fitz thought about how excited he was that Jemma was wearing his sweater, and Jemma thought about how excited she was that she was wearing something of Fitz’. They really did feel like a married couple in that cafe.

*

“Okay let’s get you back to the hotel so you can get back into your own clothes.” Fitz says after popping the last piece of croissant in his mouth. Jemma puts eight pounds on the table and takes Fitz by the hand as they walk back to their hotel. Fitz is surprised by the hand holding but also delighted. They both try their hardest not to blush. 

“And we thought that wouldn’t be enough food. I’m stuffed.”

“Me too Jemma. That really was a huge bowl of soup.”

“It’s kind of disappointing though that we didn’t have any French dessert. I guess we’ve still got a whole other day here. We can have as much creme brulee and French pastry as we want.”

*

They get back to their hotel after a twenty minute walk and take the stairs to their room on the third floor. They didn’t climb the stairs at the Eiffel Tower so they thought they might as well climb them there.

Jemma immediately throws her soiled blouse in the sink when they get up to the room. She figures it will never be clean again but it’s worth a try. She goes into her bag and picks out a blazer, not leaving the room to take off Fitz’ cardigan. Fitz has seen Simmons in a camisole a million times before, but the fact that she’s changing makes it feel kind of different.

“Wait, are we even going back out tonight?” Simmons asks before slipping on her blazer.

“Probably not, we’ve been walking a lot today, maybe we should just stay in and watch a movie or play cards.” Simmons throws her blazer in a heap on the bed and goes back into her bag looking for her pajama top. Fitz decides he should probably get out his own pajamas too. Simmons grabs her pajama clothes and goes into the bathroom, and he knows it’s immature but Fitz was kind of hoping that she would just change in front of him. Hadn’t they known each other long enough to be comfortable with that?

*

They play cards for an hour or so, and by that time they’re both very tired. 

“Oh my goodness Fitz, it’s only like 9:30 and I just wanna go to bed.”

“Yeah, maybe we should so we can get up bright and early tomorrow. I wanna get to the louvre before it’s packed.”

“Okay Fitz, I’m just gonna come out and say this because we really shouldn’t hide things from each other. When we were on top of the Eiffel Tower I really wanted to kiss you.”

Fitz’ heart begins beating at a pace he doesn’t think it’s ever gone before. It feels like it’s going to pop out of his chest. He decides it’s in his best interest to just smush his mouth on to Simmons’ and hope it works. 

As his lips are on Simmons’ he can tell she’s a lot better at it than he is. He’s not quite sure what to do with his lips, so he just leaves them there and lets Simmons do all the work. He also knows she can tell he’s no good at kissing, but she doesn’t let that get in her way. Her lips are slightly dry from her lipstick, but she knows that Fitz doesn’t care. She gently massages his lips with her own, and then pushes them open. Now Fitz is nervous. He gently places his hand on the small of her back and puts the other hand on the back of her head. He’s seen people do that in movies so he just hopes that it’s right. Simmons gently works her tongue into Fitz mouth, moving it back and forth against the bottom of his top teeth. Simmons works her hands into Fitz curly hair and Fitz moves his other hand to Simmons’ back. Simmons begins to climb into Fitz’ lap, and he tenses up.

“Too fast?” Simmons asks as she pulls back.

“Yeah, just a little. And I’m sorry that I’m rubbish at this, I’m not gonna lie that was my first kiss.”

“Yeah, I could tell. It’s okay, you’ll get better at it.”

Fitz gently guides Simmons back onto his lap and kisses her exposed collarbone. She giggles and puts her face in his hair as he peppers kisses from her clavicle up to her neck.

“What’s the farthest you’ve gone with a guy Jemma?” Fitz blurts out.

“Oh Fitz none of this right now. I don’t want to ruin the moment.”

“No Jemma, I’m truly curious. I promise it won’t change anything.”

“No Fitz this is too personal. Maybe some other time.”

“Alright Jemma, I’ll respect your privacy.”

“Thank you.” She presses a kiss to his forehead, then lifts his chin and presses another kiss to his mouth. This time he takes the wheel. He has no experience other than the kiss they just had moments ago, but he manages to remember how to push open her lips. He puts his tongue in her mouth and finds her tongue. There, they gently have a contest to see whose tongue is stronger. They giggle as Simmons tries to push her tongue into Fitz’ mouth and Fitz tries to keep Simmons’ tongue in her own. Fitz gives up and just goes to tracing Simmons’ teeth.

Simmons begins to unbutton Fitz’ shirt, and he tenses up again.

“Just tell me if it’s too much, I can do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Okay lets just keep our pants on today. I guess the shirts are fine.”

Simmons continues to unbutton Fitz’ shirt, then pushes it off of him. She lifts her arms up so Fitz can get her shirt over her head.

Simmons is still wearing her bra, and as much as Fitz wants it off of her, he’s scared to go for it. He’s never even touched a bra before, he has no idea how they work. Simmons reaches back to get it herself but Fitz grabs her wrist.

“Keep it on for now, lets take this a little at a time.” He says. She nods. Simmons would never want to do anything to make Fitz uncomfortable, no matter how bad she wanted to take it off.

“Let me look at you.” They separate slightly as Simmons leans back to take a look at Fitz’ chest. He’s obviously no Grant Ward, but he is lightly muscled across his chest and arms. Fitz doesn’t work out, and he really doesn’t do much physical work in the field, so Simmons has no idea where his muscles came from. She obviously doesn’t question it. Instead she places a hand on his chest and smirks. After a few seconds Fitz realises that’s her way of suggesting he do the same. Fitz gingerly places a hand on Jemma’s breast, and squeezes slightly. As uncomfortable as he looks, on the inside all of his fantasies from the past few months are happening right in front of him. Simmons puts her other hand on top of Fitz’ and helps him do the right thing. He squeezes tighter and presses in slightly. That’s when Simmons goes for the bra. She undoes the hinge quickly and throws it to the other side of the room. Fitz is overwhelmed, he’s obviously seen breasts before but never in real life. Today is a day of firsts for Fitz. 

He doesn’t know if it’s by instinct, but his mouth goes directly to Jemma’s nipple. He sucks slightly and flicks it with his tongue, Jemma giggles.

“Am I doing something wrong? Cuz I really have no idea what I’m doing.”

“No Fitz you’re doing just fine. It just tickles a little, you can keep going.”

Fitz moves his mouth to the top of Simmons’ breast and kisses it gently, he continues up the collarbone and over to the neck, up to the jawbone, then nibbles on her earlobe.

“How do you even know what you’re doing? This is really quite nice!” Simmons giggles.

“I’m just doing what feels right. I’m honestly surprised that it’s working.” He moves his lips to her mouth again and pecks it twice quickly. Then Simmons pulls him in close and begins to trace the contours of his back with her fingertips. He puts his face into the nape of her neck and breathes in her vanilla smell as she massages behind his shoulderblades. Then, Fitz surprises Simmons again. He stands quickly, lifting her with him, and plops her onto the bed. He climbs in next to her and stares into her eyes. They’re both tired, Jemma has small light purple circles underneath her chocolate-brown eyes. They don’t so much kiss as they put their open mouths on top of each other. They taste each others breath, Jemma’s tasting minty like toothpaste and Fitz’ tasting like French onion soup. Jemma lightly takes Fitz’ bottom lip between her teeth and she giggles, Fitz can tell she’s drowsy and falling asleep. Fitz tugs her in close and just presses his body to hers. He finds her hand by his hip and he holds it. 

* 

Simmons is asleep. Fitz climbs out of the bed and covers her with the comforter. He brushes his teeth and washes his face quickly, nearly falling asleep in the process. He goes to climb into his own bed, but instead climbs into Jemma’s. He places a kiss on her forehead before turning her so he’s spooning her. He’s never done any of this before, never kissed, never seen or touched a bare breast, never spooned, never slept in the same bed as a girl, and never felt more happy. He sucks the fruity shampoo smell of Simmons’ hair into his nose and places his hand on her hip. Even though he’s overwhelmingly excited for what tomorrow may bring, he falls asleep quite easily that night with the girl of his dreams in his arms. 

Coulson knew exactly what he was doing when he sent the two to the city of love. Fitz will never be able to thank Coulson enough for giving Fitz the best day of his life.


End file.
